U2
- prezent | prejardhja = Dublin, Irlandë | instrumenti = | zhanri = Rock Post-punk Alternative rock | label = CBS Records (1979 - 1980) Island Records (1980 - 1997) Interscope Records (1997 - prezent)| | anëtarët e tanishme = Bono The Edge Larry Mullen Jr. Adam Clayton | ish-anëtarët = | webfaqja = u2.com }} U2 është një rock bend irlandez i themeluar në vitin 1976, i cili përbëhet nga Bono (vokal dhe kitarë), The Edge (kitarë, tastierë dhe vokal), Adam Clayton (bas kitarë) dhe Larry Mullen Jr., (bateri). Bendi u formua në vitin 1976 kur anëtarët ishin tinejxherë dhe i kishin aftësitë teknike të kufizuara. Sidoqoftë, nga fillimi i viteve të '80-ta, ata u bënë një nga bendet më të famshme të botës, të njohur për zërin e tyre himnorë, vokalin e pasionur të Bonos dhe luatjen melodike të kitarës nga The Edge. Suksesi i tyre si live akt ishte më i madh se suksesi i shitjeve të albumeve deri në vitin 1987, kur The Joshua Tree doli në shitje. Revista Rolling Stone deklaron se ky album i shndërroi ata "nga heronjë në superstar". U2 iu përgjigjën dance dhe alternative rock revolucioneve, si dhe stagnimit të tyre duke e rishpikur veten me albumin e vitit 1991 Achtung Baby si dhe me turnenë Zoo TV. Eksperimentime të ngjajshme vazhduan gjatë tërë viteve të '90-ta. Që nga viti 2000, U2 e kanë ndjekur një drejtim muzikor më tradicional, që gjason me punën e tyre më të hershme. U2 kanë shitur më shumë se 140 milion albume në tërë botën, dhe kanë fituar 22 Grammy Awards, më shumë se çdo bend tjetër. Në vitin 2005, bendi u rekrutua në Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, po atë vit kur u nominua. Revista Rolling Stone e rreshtoi U2-në në vendin e 22-të në listën e saj 100 artistët më të mirë të të gjitha kohërave. Gjatë karrierës së tyre, anëtarët e bendit kanë zhvilluar fushata për Të Drejtat e Njeriut dhe drejtësinë sociale, duke përfshirë pjesëmarrjen në Amnesty International, ONE Campaign, dhe DATA. Anëtarët * Bono - vokal, kitarë * The Edge - kitarë, vokal, tastierë * Larry Mullen Jr. - bateri * Adam Clayton - bas kitarë Diskografia Studio albumet * Boy ( ) * October ( ) * War ( ) * The Unforgettable Fire ( ) * The Joshua Tree ( ) * Rattle and Hum ( ) * Achtung Baby ( ) * Zooropa ( ) * Pop ( ) * All That You Can't Leave Behind ( ) * How To Dismantle An Atomic Bomb ( ) * No Line on the Horizon ( ) Çmimet * 22 Grammy Awards (ndër të tjera në këto kategori Record Of The Year, Best Rock Album, Best Rock Song, Song Of The Year und Best Rock Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocal) * 7 Brit Awards * 2 MTV Europe Music Awards * 4 MTV Video Music Awards * Golden Globe Award, 2003 * Nominuar për Academy Award në kategorin Music - Original Song për The Hands that built America, 2003 * Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame, 2005 * Urdhëri i lirisë i Portugalisë për angazhime humanitare, 2005 * Shpërblimin Lajmëtar i Vetëdijes prej Amnesty International, 2005 Shiko edhe * Brian Eno * The Clarence Lidhje të jashtme * U2.com Kategoria:Grupe muzike irlandeze Kategoria:Grupe muzike alternative rock Kategoria:Grupe muzike post-punk Kategoria:Grupe muzike alternative dance Kategoria:Grupe të viteve 1980 Kategoria:Grupe të viteve 1990 Kategoria:Grupe të viteve 2000 Kategoria:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame rekrutë Kategoria:Grammy Award fitues Kategoria:Golden Globe fitues af:U2 ar:يو تو bar:U2 bg:Ю Ту bs:U2 (grupa) ca:U2 cs:U2 csb:U2 cy:U2 da:U2 de:U2 el:U2 en:U2 eo:U2 es:U2 et:U2 eu:U2 fa:یوتو fi:U2 fr:U2 ga:U2 gd:U2 gl:U2 he:U2 hr:U2 hu:U2 id:U2 (grup musik) is:U2 it:U2 ja:U2 ka:U2 ko:U2 (밴드) li:U2 lmo:U2 lt:U2 lv:U2 ml:യു2 nah:U2 (tlacuīcaliztli) nl:U2 (band) nn:U2 no:U2 pl:U2 pt:U2 qu:U2 ro:U2 ru:U2 sh:U2 simple:U2 (band) sk:U2 (hudobná skupina) sl:U2 sr:U2 sv:U2 sw:U2 szl:U2 ta:யு2 th:ยูทู tl:U2 tr:U2 uk:U2 uz:U2 vec:U2 vi:U2 vo:U2 zea:U2 zh:U2樂團